


[podfic] in your eyes, love, it glows

by reena_jenkins



Series: the courting jewelry A/B/O [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jaskier | Dandelion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courting Rituals, Jewelry, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Podfic, courting gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Geralt wasn’t really prepared for people to notice his courting jewelry.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the courting jewelry A/B/O [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	[podfic] in your eyes, love, it glows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in your eyes, love, it glows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484670) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, courting gifts, Courting Rituals, Miscommunication, Piercings, Jewelry, Alpha Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia 

**Length:** 00:09:22

**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(W\)%20_in%20your%20eyes,%20love,%20it%20glows_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
